Fate Or Coincidence?
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: White are new to town, had a dream,and dealing with two chaotic boys named Black and Gold,not to mention dealing with two chaotic girls too, Yellow and Bianca. Well this is Pokemon Comedy & Romance! FireVulpix owns last names! Who would our poor White Suzuki choose? Or will she pick both? Who knows? Well then reader's, enjoy every random shipping's!
1. Day 1: The All Meet In That Cafe!

**Me: I'm borrowing last names from FireVulpix, again. Anyways, this story is funny and romantic? Lol I don't know! All I know is that this includes 4 shipping's of White!**

**White: Er...Why am i doing this again? never mind I remember, those 4 shipping's are, Agency Shipping, Ferris Wheel Shipping, the Cheren x White I also don't know what it's called, and Engagement Shipping.**

**Me: Yeah, this is rare cause this story focuses on Engagement Shipping! Engagement Shipping vs Agency Shipping! Which boy wins over White? Gold or Black? Oh wait never mind the questions for end, then so enjoy! Btw last names credits goes to FireVulpix, I do not own Pokemon Special!**

* * *

_**DAY 1: They All Meet In That Cafe!**_

White's nice Pov

I was sleeping on my nice softy bed, probably dreaming... Well there was something in my dream or so...

_White's dream:_

_"Oi oi! You alright?" I heard a loud voice, and somehow annoying too. I opened my eyes, huh? I looked around it's a different place, am I dreaming? "Ah! You're awake! So, what's your name?" a boy asked, it was that loud guy from while ago, he looks quite handsome. Ah what am I thinking this is a dream! Anyways, the boy has black raven hair and bright golden eyes. See? Handsome I say. Hm..then I remembered about his questions, "My name is White, and you sir?" I told him, "Oh hello, White. The name's Gold!" the boy said rather politely. "Um...hello?" I told him confused, I'm not quite sure if this is a dream or not, but if it is, I want to wake up now. The golden eyed boy showed me around and somehow I became attached to him so quickly. At the end, Gold looked at me and smiled "I guess it's over then. You'll have to wake up soon." Gold said turning his smile upside down, "Bye Gold." I whispered crying._

I rolled around my bed, "No, don't leave me Gold..." I murmured. By the way, I'm White Suzuki, just a normal middle school girl. I never really had that much friends, I keep on moving to schools, but my parents said I'll never move schools again. They hope I would have at least one friend, so then I'll start my new life starting tomorrow, which is my first day of school! Hm, come to think of it, I just had the most interesting dream ever. "Gold, huh?" I murmured and looked at the time, my family just moved here yesterday, so I'll look around the town I guess. I dressed up and so on, I wore a white dress, and black shoes, I tied my hair into a pony tail. After dressing up, I went down stairs. "Mom, can I look around the town?" I asked my mom, "Sure White. Be careful." my mom replied.

So then I went outside my house, the town looks beautiful, it's so green and I heard it has lot's of lakes. So then I started to walk around, humming. "Ah, a cafe." I said, looking at the nice cafe right at the corner, "It never hurts to try." I muttered while I smile. I opened the door and there was a bell that rang, "Ah, welcome!" a girl with blonde hair greeted me with a smile, "Um, hello." I replied to her smiling. "So, you're new here?" the girl asked, "Y-yeah" I told her. Come to think of it, she looks small, a kid working in a cafe? I thought confused. "Ah go take a seat, somebody will take your order. By the way, the name's Yellow!" she told me, "Oh, I'm White." I told her my name. "Okay White, so then, have fun in this town." Yellow said smiling at me, my what a nice girl. "Ehem, may I take your order, madame?" I heard a question must be the waiter, I looked at the waiter who spoke, the waiter had brown hair like mine, and brown eyes. "Oh, um...just a cake, and milk tea." I told him, haha, I only like milk tea. "Okay then, I'll be back with your order." the waiter told me and left.

I heard somebody humming, I looked at the direction where the humming is coming from, it was coming from a girl. The girl looks quite cheerful, she has blonde hair and green eyes. The girl stopped humming and turned to look at me, huh? why is she looking at me? "Ah ha~" The girl smiled and went towards me, "Are you new to town?" the girl asked, "Um..Yes." I told her. She smiled after I said my words and hugged me, "Yay! A new girl!" she cheered none stop, talk about active girls, I laughed nervously. "I know! let's be friends! by the way, I'm Bianca!" Bianca told me, "Um, I'm White." I said, and laughed nervously, I never really had any friends, so this is what it feels like to have a friend. "Oh yeah! This guy with me is Cheren!" Bianca introduced me to a black haired boy with eye glasses, "Nice to meet you..." Cheren said, "Nice to meet you too." I replied back to him. After the silent conversation I got my order.

After getting my order me, Bianca, and Cheren, went to eat and talk, well... probably only me and Bianca, cause Cheren isn't talking much. "Ah, oi Black! stop doing your job for a while and come chat here with the new girl in town!" Bianca called out, "Oh Bianca...I don't know, I have to ask Yellow." The boy a while ago who took my order told Bianca, "Oh, okay." Bianca said then turning back to me and continued chatting.

Black's cool Pov

Hm, a new girl... sounds fun! Oh yeah, I'm Black Dante, I'm in middle school, and I'm working on this cafe called, Pokemon Cafe, and this cafe is owned by my two seniors, well Gold's actually on my class but he's still a senior!. "Ah, senior Yellow." I said running towards my senior, "Oh, hey Black, just the right timing! I'm here to tell you that you can relax now." Yellow said, "Oh okay, thanks senior Yellow. Oh yeah by the way, where's senior Gold?" I asked the amber eyed girl, she didn't say anything but pointed to the kitchen door, "Thanks again, senior Yellow!" I thanked the senior. I ran towards the kitchen door and saw senior Gold, he has black raven hair and gold amber eyes, I guess that's why their family is called the Amber family.

"Ah, hey there senior Gold." I greeted Gold my senior, Gold turned around and smiled "Well if it isn't Black! So I heard the Yellow let you relax. Well same here!" he said, "Perfect timing, Bianca want's to introduce a new girl in town!" I told him, "Well that's nice, let's go!" Gold said grabbing my hands and running towards Bianca's table where the three people are chatting. "Yes, Black! You even bought senior Gold!" Bianca cheerfully said, like always. "Yo, so where's that new girl?" Gold asked looking around, damn he's always active when it comes to girls. "Oh... Are you talking about me?" we heard a soft voice, it was coming from the girl beside Cheren, she has brown hair like mine and blue eyes, damn so cute... especially with her white dress on, I kept on thinking about the new girl and blushing.(The hell Black, White and Gold forever dude)

Back to White's nice Pov

I looked at the two boys who ran towards our table, the other guy I remember cause he took my order, and the other guy... he has black raven hair with gold eyes... he looks familiar... wait! He's, he's, he's that boy from my dream! "Gold?" I said to the golden eyed boy, "Huh? Um... do I know you?" the boy said, "and yes my name is Gold, Gold Amber." he continued on. "Eh...but I'm sure... I saw you in my dream..." I told him, "Oh ho ho ho, is this meeting coincidence or fate?" Yellow said popping right between me and Gold. "What are you talking about, Yellow-sis?" Gold asked, Yellow snickered "Well, White said she saw you in her dream, so it's either coincidence or fate." Yellow explained to Gold, "Ooh...Um..I still don't get it..." Gold said, and me, Bianca, Black, and Yellow, fell on the floor by surprise. "How could you not get it?" We all shouted at Gold. "Well... You guys can't blame Gold-senpai..." we heard a voice coming from behind the corner, "Yay! N!" Gold cheered running towards N about to give a hug, "Because he doesn't understand anything.." the green haired green eyed boy continued and after his words, "What? No!" Gold cried probably heart broken.

I check the time, "Oh! Um, sorry guys I need to go now!" I told them saying my good bye. "Aw~ Bye White! See you tomorrow at school!" Bianca shouted waving her hands to say good bye.

**-White Suzuki's back home-**

"I'm home!" I said, opening my house door and going in, "Oh White, did you make any friends?" mom asked, I smiled "Yep, interesting friends I should say." I told my mom. "Oh yeah by the way mom... I checked my pocket and it looks like I forgot my phone in the cafe.." I told my mom, "Oh no worries! A boy with golden eyes came here a 2 minutes ago and bought it here!" mom told me, "Wait a golden eyed boy?" I asked her, "He said his name was, Gold Amber." mom continued on. Gold Amber... huh? He's quite interesting, I smiled, and went to bed! That was best day ever! Or so... Haha.

* * *

**Me: Done! Now the questions! Is their meeting "coincidence or fate"? Which boy wins over White? Gold or Black? Well then White says the rest!**

**White: ...Pass it to Gold...**

**Gold: Er... I can't do this things...**

**Black: Fine! Review, please answer the questions! **


	2. Day 2: The Romance Starts To Bloom!

Me: Oh-boy, this is just so romantic for me...

White: Uhm, yeah it's romantic really... Seriously Gold told Lance to flirt around Yellow...

Me: They're more like OOC characters to me but, meh. Doesn't matter!

White: Izumi or Yellow-De-Tokiwa-Grove doesn't own Pokemon and the character's last names! You know you guys just call our author Izumi, Kaylee, or Yellow.

Me: And then enjoy!

* * *

**_DAY 2: The Romance Starts To Bloom!_**

Gold's awesome Pov

Hey there I'm Gold, just a random middle schooler! Now let's talk about what happened yesterday.

_Gold's Flashback:_

_I was looking around the cafe and then found a white phone lying on the table, Huh? There was a tag of who owns it, it shows the name White, huh? White, White, oh it's the new girl in town. "Oi Yellow, I'll be out to return something to someone!" I yelled, "Oh okay! Be back early though!" Yellow replied, "Fine!" I yelled back at her. I went outside the cafe and ran as fast as I could, oh wait, I stopped and took a shortcut somewhere, I won't tell the shortcut cause it's my secret. "Oh, I finally reached her house, damn Bianca's newcomer's info is quite useful." I muttered and ring the house doorbell. Ding dong! Someone opened the door must be White mom, "Oh, hello, may I help you?" White's mom asked, "Oh I just came to give this to White." I handed the phone to White's mom, "Oh yeah, my name is Gold Amber." I continued on, "Oh I see, thank you for giving this back, I'll give it to White when she comes back." White's mom said, "Oh, thanks !" I shouted as I start to run back home, yikes what a hard but fun day!_

Okay, that what happens, now it's school so get out of my damn awesome Pov, I'm done telling my story!

Yellow's kind Pov

Sorry about my rude brother Gold, btw I'm Yellow, a normal high school girl. So then it's a new beggining of school, Gold hates school haha. I'm on 1st year, weird huh? I know I'm short but I'm actually older than Gold. Now let's start waking up that damn lazy Gold!

I woke up early, dressed up, and ate breakfast! Hm... am I missing something? "Morning Yellow, what time is it?" I heard a voice coming from the door, oh yeah, Gold. Damn forgot about him. "It's freaking 6:30..." I told him, his eyes became wide open and he ran upstairs and dressed up. After Gold's dress up, we went to eat and went outside to school!

**-Walking to School- **

"Oh look it's the candy store! Let's go in Yellow, it's still early!" Gold suggested.

"No, Gold, we have to get to school early!" I told him.

"Wha! But, it's still 7:00 am! school starts at 8:30!" Gold replied back.

"I didn't say we're late! I said we just have to hurry to school!" I yelled at him.

"What do we have to hurry for?" Gold shouted.

After Gold shouted we were already in front of school, "What? How did we get here?" Gold said confused, "We were walking while shouting at each other." I smiled. "What? Oh no.." Gold said, "Well then let's go to class!" I told him dragging him. Oh yeah, mine and Gold's classrooms are always neighbors, he's just one grade below mine, I'm older. "I don't wanna g- ...fine I gve up." Gold said giving up, "Haha, your quite funny sometimes." I told him laughing.

Gold's awesome Pov

I'm recovered and ready to shine! Let the story begin!

I looked forward and, there I saw lot's of girls pushing each other around, what are they doing? More importantly why are they in front of Yellow's classroom? "Um, Yellow, do you know what's happening?" I asked her, "I don't know, this never happened before." She told me, "Oh but I heard from the principal that there's a new guy in my class." She continued on, "A new...guy?" I said looking at her, and she just nodded. Yellow sis sure does get along with that Principal Samuel Oak, not to mention Yellow's also close with Green the principal's grandson, and Blue, Yellow's best friend who is like a sister to my friend Silver(Silver: Make it Friend slash Rival Gold).

"Well then let's go check, it looks interesting." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Fine, also, get that smirk out of your face." She told me.

"Fine. Now let us do this." I said cheerfully as ever!

"Kyaa~! Red-sama, what are doing here? Please go out with me!" Girls screamed pushing at each other, oh wait did I mention Yellow skipped one times and now she's in the same grade as Green and Blue. Wait a minute, who's this Red guy anyways? "Yellow get them out of the way cause they're blocking the hall way and now I can't get to my classroom too..." I told my sis, she sighed and said "I'm afraid I can't do that... so do it by yourself.". "What? But your like a super duper strong girl!" I told her, "Gold I told you i can't do it...Let's just push them together.." Yellow told me, "Fine at least I can go to my classroom." I agreed.

So me and Yellow went in the crowed and tried to get to our classrooms, but... looks like we fail. All the girls are pushing! Damn I'm mad! "Um...what going on here?" I heard a soft and familiar voice from behind me and Yellow, oh it was White! "Oh, well we're trying to you know.." Yellow said pointing at the crowd of girls. White looked at the crowd surprisingly "Yikes, that's a pretty big crowd of girls...I heard about this kinda stuffs." White said, "Can you explain it to us?" Me and Yellow both said at the same time, "Uh sure... So here's what I've heard." White said looking so serious, me and Yellow just nodded.

So shall we move on to White? Well fine sure!

White's nice Pov

"Okay...What I've heard is that, if there's a lot of girls in front of classrooms, like that one," I explained pointing at the crowd of girls, Gold and Yellow nodded, "Well, it actually means there's **that **guy." I said, "that guy? what guy?" Yellow and Gold asked confused. "Well his a famous trainer, and a legendary trainer too, it's said that, he's looking for a girl to go out with, that's the reason he's moving schools to schools. They say his name is **Red**" I said. "Red, Red, Red...huh? Wait! I've read of him before! He's the guy who stopped Silver's father from doing bad things! Red Aoki!" Gold shouted out, I face palmed somehow... "Gold be quiet! You might get ...attention." I was too late the girls already looked at us, and weirdly too... Damn Gold.

Now please get out of my Pov. Thanks.

Gold's awesome Pov

Let us continue!

"Um...did someone shout my name out?" We heard a voice coming from behind the crowd, the guy had black raven hair like mine,and... red eyes, rare to see that around. I raised my hand "I was the one who did it..." I confessed, never done that in my life, well except the times when I always borrow Yellow's things without permission. "Hm, a golden eyed boy. Never seen that around." The guy said smiling, "Oh yeah, sorry for not introducing, I'm **that ** Red Aoki." He said laughing a little there, "I'm..Gold..." I said rather...shyly? Wait! Just when did I get Yellow's rather shyly voice? Come to think of it I only talk shyly to my hero's, like...this guy...I'm also a fan of Red. I turned to look at White and Yellow, they were...laughing... "Hey you two better stop laughing or I won't bake cakes for both of you! Too bad it's also chocolate and strawberry short cake!" I yelled at them, they stop laughing and nodded. Those girls are so easy, sweets make them quiet and talkative.

Oh-no I totally forgot about Red! I turned around fast, "Ah, I'm so sorry about that, it's just that this g-" I got cut of by Red's laugh, "Haha, it's okay." He told me, I was relieved. The bell rang, Okay! Time to go to class! "Bye guys! Hey, White...aren't we in the same class?" I told her, "Oh yeah." She said, and we ran to our classroom next to Yellow and Red's class. Good luck Yellow sis!

Yellow's kind Pov

Gold, I heard your good luck, thank you very much about caring for me. "Um, so what's your name?" Red asked, who I forgot that was with me, "Oh, um my name's Yellow." I answed him smiling. "I see, well your in the same class as me so, care going in class together?" He asked me, and I nodded. We both walked in class, as Red's introducing himself, girls went all, 'Kyaa!' around him. Trust me it's annoying, Me, the teacher, and the boys covered our ears with our hands, oh wait forgot to mention Blue, who was flirting around Green. I sighed and shouted, "You girls better sit down now! Class already started!", the girls looked disappointed, "Ahem, thanks Yellow Amber." the teacher said pleased. "So anyways, Red you sit beside Yellow." teach continued, wait what...? beside me? Oh boy this is going to be painful...

Yes! Class is done, time for lunch! I ran out of the classroom, to the cafeteria, then bought Melon Bread for 500 yen. (Amber: LOL '500 yen'.) "Oi, Yellow!" Gold shouted out waving his hand, telling me to come over there. "Hey guys." I told them, "So how are your classes?" I continued on. "Mine and White's went pretty well." Gold said biting onto his bread, "Bianca got in trouble for talking a lot..." Cheren said, "...Wow, again?" I asked, Cheren and Bianca nodded, "Oh also-" Gold said, "Black got hit by a teacher again! Oh wait I meant, 'he got hit by Lance again'." Gold said with a creepy but funny smirk on his face. "Did I just hear my name?" A voice came from behind me, oh wait it's Lance, biting on my bread... "Lance what are you doing here...?" Black and Gold asked. "Ahaha, I came to deliver this poor new student. All surrounded by girls and eating with no friends. Also Yellow's classmate." Lance said holding red. "Wait Lance...What the..." I said being all irritated because Lance is here... Seriously, Gold made him flirt with me, and I just keep on ignoring until Lance gives up but...it looks like a no...

Lance and Red sat on our table, and we all ate together...I'm done eating so...I'm just waiting for the others... Nevermind I feel like skipping... Say good by to my Point of View, and go to...um...Red's Pov? or maybe next time...? Okay just continue on with our very last Pov of the chapter! Jump on to... Drum roll please! (Green: No thank you. So no Drum rolls)

White's nice Pov

Okay it's mine, the last pov of this chapter... Hi again.

Now it's over, you know schools over! Yellow and Gold invited us to eat again in their cafe, I should probably work part-time there. Red came with us too! And Gold was sparkling alright! You know I can still remember that dream I had before I met Gold for real... It was a nice dream, Gold was handsome too but, it's hard to admit it because Bianca, Blue and Yellow would tease me about it... But there's also Black... He's Handsome and Kind too! Such a cute face Gold and Black has, wait! Forget what I said! Shut up about it! I went home now, did my homework like my mom told me to. And then, went to sleep...

_White's Dream_

_I opened my eyes... huh? Oh-boy, please not again! "Oh hey White, you're back again to your dream?" the Golden-eyed boy asked sitting on a chair drinking tea, "Uhm... Yeah, Nice to meet you again, Gold." I said smiling and he smiled back. "Oh, have a sit and drink tea with me!" Gold suggested, I stood up and sat on the chair, Gold passed me a teacup and poured tea, "Thanks, Gold." I thanked him smiling. "No problemo, little gal." Gold said sticking his tongue out, it feels like he's teasing me... "Are you teasing me or something?" I asked him pouting, he laughed and gave me a sweet smile, "Looks like it!" He said. "You know you can't stay long here, you know that right?" He told me, "Of course I know that but, I wish I can always have fun with you.." I told him looking down, but hiding a smile, Gold patted my head and said, "Silly, we always meet. Dream or real, it's still the same Gold Amber!", "Now it's your time limit...so...Goodbye again White." Gold continued on, I giggled and said my farewell, "Thanks and goodbye Gold...see ya later"._

And then I continued sleeping on! Now see ya next chapter!

* * *

Me: White sure does like sleeping and dreaming...

White: It's fun and I get to see Gold every time too!

Me: But not Black~!

White: Ack! S-shut up Yellow-chan! People please review or so, thanks!


End file.
